parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Happy Tree Muppets
'''The Happy Tree Muppets '''is a parody of The Muppets (2011) Cast * Kermit the Frog - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Walter - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Gary - Henry Gardner (Storks) * Mary - Sarah Gardner (Storks) * Miss Piggy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Tex Richman - Big Boss (Rio) * 80's Robot - Wall-E * Veronica - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Gonzo - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * Rizzo the Rat - Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) * Fozzie Bear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Animal - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr. Teeth - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Floyd Pepper - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Janice - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Zoot - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Beaker - Fear (Inside Out) * Rowlf the Dog - Pop (Happy Tree Friends) * Pepe the King Prawn - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) * Swedish Chef - Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) * Camilla the Chicken - Fawn (Tinker Bell) * Scooter - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Lew Zealand - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) * Sam the Eagle - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Stalter and Waldorf - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Crazy Harry - Russell (Happy Tree Friends) * Manha Manha - Mime (Happy Tree Friends) * Snowths - Elsa and Anna (Frozen) * Sweetums - James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc) * Thog - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Beauregard - Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) * Lips - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Nigel - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Dr. Strangepork and Link Hogthrob - Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) * Spamela Hamderson - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Behemoth - Berk (The Trap Door) * Beautiful Day Monster - Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) * Afghan Hound - Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) * Penguins - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Chickens - Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, and Vidia (Tinker Bell) * Uncle Deadly - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Bobo the Bear - Boog (Open Season) * The Moopets - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory), Kismet (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers), Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls), the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle), Stretch (Toy Story 3), and Yasu (Super Magnetic Neo) * Jack Black - Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Whoopi Goldberg - Moana * Selena Gomez - Herself * Rico Rodriguez - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Neil Patrick Harris - Genie (Aladdin) Gallery Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Kermit the Frog Shy Flaky.png|Flaky as Walter Henry-gardner-storks-93.1.jpg|Henry Gardner as Gary Sarah-gardner-storks-30.jpg|Sarah Gardner as Mary Giggles.png|Giggles as Miss Piggy Big boss rio.png|Big Boss as Tex Richman WALL-E in WALL-E.jpg|Wall-E as the 80's Robot Sawyer-0.jpg|Sawyer as Veronica Splendid.png|Splendid as Gonzo Snoopy peanuts movie.png|Snoopy as Rizzo the Rat Toothy.png|Toothy as Fozzie Bear Nutty.png|Nutty as Animal Pepe le pew looney tunes show.png|Pepe Le Pew as Dr. Teeth Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Floyd Pepper Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Janice Bugs bunny 2011.png|Bugs Bunny as Zoot Sniffles.gif|Sniffles as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Fear.png|Fear as Beaker Handy profile.png|Handy as Pepe the King Prawn Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn as Camilla the Chicken Grave Digger Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Scooter Disco-bear-happy-tree-friends-2011 1920x1200 91232.jpg|Disco Bear as Lew Zealand Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Sam the Eagle Lifty and shifty from ss by deenukiza-d38bii6-1-.png|Lifty and Shifty as Stalter and Waldorf Russell the Otter.png|Russell as Crazy Harry Elsa as Anna.png|Elsa and Anna as the Snowths James P. Sullivan.png|James P. Sullivan as Sweetums Spike.png|Spike as Thog Ed.png|Ed as Beauregard Louis.jpg|Louis as Lips Larry.png|Larry the Cucumber as Nigel ErnieFullFigure-NEW.jpg|Ernie Bert smile.png|and Bert as Dr. Strangepork and Link Hogthrob Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|Minerva Mink as Spamela Hamderson Berk.jpeg|Berk as Behemoth Godzilla 2014.jpg|Godzilla as Beautiful Day Monster Hoteltwanda.png|Wanda as Afghan Hound Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private as the Penguins T.K. 2008.jpg|Tinker Bell Periwinkle-0.png|Periwinkle IridessaPOSE.png|Iridessa Tinkerbell Rosetta.jpg|Rosetta Tinkerbell.Silvermist.png|Silvermist Vidiadisney.jpg|and Vidia as the Chickens Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Uncle Deadly Boog.jpg|Boog as Bobo the Bear Dex mandark 174x252.png|Mandark Kismet.jpg|Kismet Bill cipher gravity falls.png|Bill Cipher The Grand Duke of Owls usual.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls Stretch in Toy Story 3.jpg|Stretch Yasu (Super Magnetic Neo).jpg|and Yasu as the Moopets Lord Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader as Jack Black Moana disney character.jpg |Moana as Whoopi Goldberg Selena-gomez.jpg|Selena Gomez as Herself He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Rico Rodriguez Genie.jpg|Genie as Neil Patrick Harris Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppets Movie Spoofs